Drinking Buddies
by SamuraiBuddha
Summary: Nami and Zoro are drinking again, but just when something interesting is about to happen, Zoro falls asleep, right onto Nami. One-shot. T for some language and mild suggestion.


**AN: I do not own One Piece or any other properties referenced or cameoing. Sadly.**

 **Zoro and Nami are meant to be platonic here, but read into it however you want I guess.**

Day 4 of 100.

As the two heaviest drinkers of the Strawhat Pirates, the infamous Cat Burglar Nami and Pirate Hunter Zoro were not unaccustomed to being the only members of their crew to be hanging around rundown bars, Nami however was not used to being in quite as close proximity to her fellow Strawhat Veteran. Of course, since both had joined up with Luffy as the first members of his then nonexistent crew, they'd spent plenty of time together, but Nami had always tried to keep physical contact with the green-haired swordsman to a minimum. That was impossible now however.

She'd just taken her seventeenth shot of the evening when out of nowhere, her Vice Captain slumped over, sound asleep, head resting on her exposed left shoulder. Nami rolled her eyes and tried to shake him awake. As usual, the former bounty hunter was impossible to awaken. So, using her unweighted arm, she tried to shove him off, but found the slightly older man to be surprisingly heavy. She sighed, then took another shot, then his. The bartender, a balding man who scrubbed out the glasses that had piled up around the duo when they'd been 'casually drinking' earlier that night.

He rolled his eyes, it wasn't uncommon for a pretty girl's wino boyfriend to pass out early and leave her unprotected, and with the tab. At least, the mixologist hoped they intended to pay the tab. Though the boy was asleep, the three swords strapped to his side were oddly familiar. Then again, the bright orange hair on the woman also seemed like something he'd seen before, but she was bound to pass out soon enough too, then no one would be paying their tab. But before he could act on the pair of alcoholics, a figure busted through the batwings of the bar.

This man was tall and robustly bellied, sweat glistened on his skin and reflected on fine silk clothes. He was burly, dark-skinned with a tightly cropped haircut and a matching beard. The man cried, "I am Salladhor Saan, and I'm hear for all the booze you've got! I've got an army to quench so you best make it snappy!" At first, the bartender didn't even notice the myriad of weapons the man clutched, as the several expensive looking jeweled rings on his sausage fingers distracted from the contents of his full hands. Salladhor, who held a cutlass in one hand and a pistol in the other, was notorious around these parts, for both his greed and skill in his chosen trade, but then again, in other parts of the world the two younger buccaneers at the bar would've caused quite a stir with their mere presence.

He merrily went across to the various tables and stuffed entire mugs and cups and shotglasses awkwardly in the sack he tried to balance with the pistol. As the pistol brushed an old man's bleary eyed drunk face, the old man nearly wet himself. As the robber grew closer and closer, Nami's face became more and more moist, she couldn't tell from nerves or jealousy, though it was probably a mixture of both. As she became more nervous, Zoro seemed to fall deeper and deeper into sleep, as his head brushed past her chest and landed in her lap, and she could swear that along with the robber's happy laughter, she could hear the Pirate Hunter snoring.

She rolled her eyes. Figures Zoro's out like a light everytime he's needed. As Nami looked down at the sleeping swordsman, she didn't see that the pirate had come to her on his journey through the bar. Wild, feral lust gleamed in his eyes, he clutched her hand and brought it to his lips, held it like a precious gemstone and kissed it. He gave a look of disgust to Zoro, but only for a second before he looked into Nami's slightly disgusted eyes, he murmured, "You know, if I were with such a beautiful woman, I wouldn't fall asleep on her, rather I would hope that I would end the night asleep with her." He winked at the last part and was about to say something else when he felt the hilt of a blade pressed against his back, and the sack of glass and booze landed on the ground.

Zoro, who yawns, growls, "I can cut you down in a blink. Get out of here or you better hope your eyes aren't dry." Salladhor turns, grinning with sharp, shining teeth, and picks up the sack, and leaves. The Pirate Hunter stretches his arms, then sees a mug full of beer two stools down from where he and his crewmate were drinking, then chugged the foam down. He hit the mug off the table and looked over at her, smiling innocently.

"What the hell was that Zoro? That was the lamest line I've ever heard!"

"What are you talking about and where the Hell's my booze Nami? Wait did that ass just steal it?"

 **AN:**

 **Anyone who can identify the little cameo I snuck in there gets the prize.**

 **Also, before you go remember to read, review, and get your game on!**


End file.
